Image
this is imcge's dragonsona yeah thats it }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(145deg, #00FF00, #7CFC00, #7FFF00); insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Imcge |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Artistic |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Air |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Black and Lime Green and BLUEEEEE |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Scavenger |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Wake Me Up When September Ends- Green Day |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | INFP |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(145deg, #00FF00, #7CFC00, #7FFF00); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 18 years old (dragon years) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Works at a small boutique called "Dreams and Dust" |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | RainWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To be a professional artist To get out of "Dreams and Dust" |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | New Bridgeport |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Mom, Dad, Younger Brother |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Her friends, her family, her boss, her pet scavenger Alex, teachers, herself, Jackalope, Spectacular |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | The mean girls at her school, Doctor Who haters, Sherlock fans, dragons who want to eat her scavenger |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Doctor Who, Harry Potter, Drawing, Dancing, Singing, Dreaming that she's the Doctor and Jackalope and Spectacular are her companions, Alex her scavenger, Jackalope (don't tell him though) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Sherlock, Sherlock fangirls, math, mean girls, scavenger-eaters |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Canon RainWing abilities |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Venom, claws, teeth, sarcasm, intelligence |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Jackalope, Spectacular |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Sherlock fans say they're 'highly functioning sociopaths', when they're really 'highly annoying fangirls'." |} |} insert text here insert text here insert text here insert text here insert text here insert text here